


Not What Jack Eggspected

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A highly embarassed Rhys, Anal Fingering, Crow Rhys, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oviposition, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: While trying a new position, Rhys gets horribly embarrassed and runs away, despite Jack's reassurances.





	Not What Jack Eggspected

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the final bits of Kinktober! We've finished!

It had all started when Jack had discovered the mystery of his missing gold stapler. He didn’t really care that his stapler was gone, he’d just order a new one, but then his gold pens, cuff links, alcohol toppers, name plate, end his small crystal Butt Stallion figurine had been taken. He stood in the middle of his huge office, taking inventory of all his missing items. He’d expected someone to have wanted to steal documents, but those were all ignored. Even his awesome, kick ass guns had been ignored for every exposed paperclip. The only thing they had in common was that they were small and reflective.

_Shiny._

Jack gasped and then smirked evilly. His pretty little janitor from an alien race of bird hybrids. He was the cutest thing Jack had ever seen, gorgeous long legs, extremely intelligent, with the best ass. He chatted with Jack as he cleaned the office, his dark, crow feathers sprinkled over his body like islands. He loved cleaning Jack’s office, taking his time to clean all the baubles that shined. He was the best janitor Jack had ever had, always keeping the office spotless, especially after Jack killed useless employees. Jack had suspicions about that, guessing the crow picked the body clean of shiny objects as he cleaned. Just like Jack's office.

But now the little crow was stealing things from Jack and he was seeing a perfect opportunity. He bought new ruby encrusted cuff links and put them on. When the crow came in, Jack met him in the middle of the office like he always did.

“Hey, Rhysie, you’re looking very cute today.”

The tall half crow rolled his eyes. “You always say that and I’m always wearing the same thing.”

He shrugged, adjusting the cuff links in front of the man. “You're cute no matter what.”

Rhys’ eyes fell on the sparkling gems.

“I should let you get back to work,” Jack said quietly.

“Sure…” Rhys answered, dazed, his eyes solely on those rubies. He blinked when Jack turned away from him and got to cleaning.

As Jack worked, he stretched and fussed with the cuff links, making a show of how uncomfortable they were. When he finally took them off, he set them at the edge and went back to pretending to do work. Rhys diligently worked, cleaning Jack’s office and dancing to the music in his headphones. His long, black tail with shimmering green and blue, shook, thwapping the seats behind him. It was an hour before Jack realized Rhys was cleaning around his desk. Having gotten absorbed in documents, his eyes flashed to where he’d set the cuff links, finding them gone.

His heart beat fast, excited. It was time to strike. He stretched and then frowned. “Uh oh, I seem to have misplaced my cuff links.”

“Oh no!” Rhys gasped. He looked around the desk. “Where did you set them?”

Jack stood, nonchalantly moving over to Rhys. “Just on the desk there.” As Rhys looked around, Jack crowded his space.

“Oh! I didn’t see you there…” Rhys said. “Excuse me… I’m gonna look under… Under your desk…” Jack noted the light flush on his creamy skin.

“Mmm, I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” Jack shoved his hands in both of Rhys’ pockets.

“Hey!” The crow yelped, trying to get away.

“Oh, I seem to have found them,” Jack said, smiling wickedly. “They must have fallen in your pocket.” Rhys was silent, glaring at Jack. Victory. “I suppose all my other things fell in your pockets too?” He let his hands rest on either side of Rhys, leaning in close. Rhys leaned away, pouting at him. Jack’s eyes fell on those lips. “You know it isn’t very nice to steal, especially from your boss.”

“What are you going to do?” Rhys whispered.

“Nothing,” Jack said, stuffing the cuff links back into Rhys’ pocket. “As long as you go on a date with me. No strings attached, just a nice, little date,” he smirked wide. “Unless you _want_ there to be strings attached of course.”

* * *

Jack remembered that day fondly months later, as he watched Rhys add new items to the nest. It was after a date night and Jack waited just outside Rhys’ nest room, watching as the crow stood thoughtfully over the large hand crafted thing on a platform, silverware set from the restaurant in his hands. The owner had been furious, until they’d seen Jack. No one told his boyfriend to stop, no matter what. Rhys was harmless, but Jack wasn’t. He flitted about his nest, placing one and then removing it to put another piece in its placement.

Jack never interrupted, only observed the ritual, loving how Rhys’ tail twitched anxiously, searching for the perfect place. He had helped moved everything from the old nest and had watched Rhys meticulously remake it, though he did throw out quite a bit that didn’t match with his new vision. Rhys was so particular and remembered where he got every item, rambling about it to Jack. And then when Rhys started producing things of Jack’s, his face turned pink and he tried to hide it, but Jack had made him talk through every item. It had mortified the crow and had soothed Jack with how much Rhys was into him.

When he was finally done, having spent a good thirty minutes moving paperclips, glittering hair ties, and door handles around, he finally climbed down from his next, heels catching on the steps, dress splayed out magnificently. It was a cream that danced up his leg in a billowy slit. It had been teasing Jack all night.

Rhys met Jack, letting the CEO take him by the waist and lead him to the bedroom. “I’m going to eat you up,” Jack said into his ear. He wound his hand under the dress to grab Rhys’ bare ass. “The best dessert. I _knew_ you weren’t wearing anything.”

Giggling, Rhys pushed Jack on the bed, crawling to straddle him and undoing his zipper.

“Nu uh, cupcake,” Jack said. He took Rhys by the hips and lead him further up.

“Jack!” Rhys gasped as he halted just around the man’s neck. “What’re you…”

“Up you get pumpkin, I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” He nudged Rhys to move. Rhys obeyed hesitantly, his cheeks red. “Just relax, Rhysie, I’ll walk you through it.” Rhys knelt over Jack on his hands and knees. “Straighten up, cupcake, sit on your knees… There we go, now lower just a bit… Perfect. Now relax and let me play with you a little, huh?”

Rhys bit his lower lip, his tail feathers and dress spread across Jack’s body, but Rhys’ tail twitched nervously, slapping against Jack’s bent legs like it always did. Rhys gasped when Jack’s tongue slid over his hole. He arched his back, shuddering. No one had ever done this for him before. It was so intimate, Rhys couldn’t believe Jack wanted to do this, but damn it felt amazing. Jack drug his tongue over it again, his hands massaging his thighs.

“Oh, Jack… This is…!” He gasped when Jack licked harder in response. Rhys moaned, his muscles calming the more hee got used to it. Jack’s tongue pressed hard against Rhys’ ass, giving just enough pressure to tease. Rhys wound his hand down to his cock, where he gripped it and rubbed. He rocked his hips over Jack, but then stopped, apologizing.

Jack pulled Rhys down, his fingers digging in, a sign for Rhys to continue. Rhys shyly let himself grind a little on Jack’s tongue, still careful not to suffocate him. His tail flicked Jack’s knees rapidly, as he climbed in pleasure. Rhys moaned loudly and pressed his ass more against Jack, riding his tongue, his cock dripping with precum. He huffed, his eyes closed, a hand interlacing with Jack’s against his leg. He’d never felt so wanted until he’d met Jack, who seemed to love everything about him. It was new and comforting. It was easy for Rhys to trust Jack.

He was so close now, his body rocking, his tail thwapping jack enthusiastically and Jack’s tongue pressing in and out of Rhys’ hole, lapping it hungrily. Rhys yelled, his body squeezing, dick spewing cum. As his body clenched, he gasped in horror as he felt his body push an egg out.

“Hu-mph!” Jack gasped.

“Oh my god!” Rhys yelped, scurrying off Jack as the man sat up. Rhys’ dress caught on Jack's head, pulling both of them back to each other for a moment electricity crackling, before Rhys flapped his wings. He was launched off the bed and landed on the floor, a hand covering his crotch, and another covering his mouth. Tears welled in his eyes as he watched Jack sit up, a dripping, gooey egg caught in his mouth.

Jack popped the egg from his mouth into his hand and looked at it. “An… egg…” He looked curiously at Rhys, but frowned at seeing the distressed crow. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I… Can’t believe I…” Rhys took a step back, his whole body heated with horror, his eyes large as moons.

“Wait, Rhys!” Jack called, sliding off the bed and going to him.

Rhys shook his head vigorously. “No! I…” he ran out the door.

Jack wrenched the door open, swearing loudly as it shocked him. He paused, startled by the static shock. He shook himself and charged through the house, but Rhys was nowhere to be found. He sighed and began to check every door until he came to the crow’s nestroom, where the door was shut. It was never shut.

Jack knocked on it. “Rhysie?” he called. There was no answer, but Jack could hear things being moved around. Rhys was rearranging his nest. “Hey… Look, I’m not… disgusted by what happened, cupcake… Just… Surprised…” He sighed. “If… When you want to talk about it… or to me… I’ll be available no matter what time…”

But Rhys did not come out for bed, nor did Jack see him all the next day and the day after. And when they did bump into each other in the penthouse, Rhys’ skin would flush brick red and he’d immediately leave, deserting whatever he'd been in the middle of. Jack would sigh heavily and finish, setting it outside the nestroom. He busied himself with work, staying late in the office to give Rhys all the space he needed. And it showed. His office was getting dusty without any visit from Rhys. Nights were loneliest and even when thoughts of Rhys crossed his mind, turning his blood to fire, he couldn’t relieve himself and didn’t even try. Even thinking of Rhys bent over, eggs slipping from him couldn’t get Jack worked up. He hadn’t realized it was something he might enjoy, but images of Rhys laying eggs really did something for him, If he’d been in any mood for it. He hardly slept as days turned into a week.

And then reports started pouring in about the theft of many, many items. Jack read the list and sighed for the thousandth time that day. Paper clips, tumblers, glittery mugs, ponytail holders right off the employee’s head, coins, pens, even tiny staples, the buttons from entrance pads. Jack quickly ordered everyone to leave the culprit alone or get air locked. Jack’s fuse was shorter than normal, shooting more employees than normal.

The week was long and Jack didn't see it getting better. In fact, when he came home to find Rhys in the kitchen, he didn't bother to call to him. He stopped to watch for a moment before going to his office to work some more.

Rhys was steeping some tea and waiting, his tail twitching erratically. His hands at his neck, brushing through the thinned patch of feathers. Jack narrowed on that patch that was normally fluffed with beautiful feathers. Rhys ran his fingers through them, catching one between his thumb and finger and tugging them free of his skin.

Jack gasped as the tiny feather drifted to the kitchen floor. Rhys jumped, his eyes large. Jack took a step towards him. “ _Rhys_ …”

“Don't!” Rhys snapped, his cheeks burning red, eyes welling with tears. He edged his way past Jack, about to escape, when Jack grabbed his arm. “Jack,” Rhys breathed, on the verge of tears.

“You're plucking yourself, Rhys,” Jack whispered.

“I'm fine!” Rhys tried to yank away from Jack.

“No, you're not and I'm getting tired of you avoiding me. _I thought we were partners_ . I thought you could trust me. I've given you nothing but space for a _week_ .” His eyes searched Rhys. “But I guess that's not enough. _I'm_ not enough.” He let go of Rhys and left for his office, shutting the door behind him.

He buried himself in work once more, losing track of time. It didn't matter, he wasn't going to that bed if Rhys wasn't going to be there. He steeled his mind from thoughts of never seeing Rhys again. He needed a drink. He reached into his desk drawer for a swig from his extremely expensive vodka, made from natural spring water, triple distilled, filtered through charcoal and then filtered through diamond and gemstone sand. It was the only vodka Jack could drink.

And it was gone. Jack blinked at the empty drawer and then swore. The bottle had diamonds on it. Lots and lots of sparkly diamonds. Rhys had found it. He sat back in his chair. He couldn't even get wasted.

The creak of the door drew his attention away from his sorrows. Rhys cautiously peered in, his eyes wide. “Uhm… Can I come in…?”

Jack nodded. “Of course. You're always welcome.”

Rhys nodded and entered slowly, as if any nose would spook him. Jack was very still as Rhys, dressed in a short white nightie, approached. He was carrying something hidden at his side. He hesitated at the chair on the other side of Jack's desk.

“Don't even think about it,” Jack said, his voice harsh.

Rhys jumped. “Where-”

Jack patted his lap. Rhys’ eyes widened even more, but he nodded and made his way around, his tail jittering up and down. Jack heard the sloshing sound before he saw the vodka bottle. Rhys stopped at Jack's side.

Jack turned to face him, indicating the bottle.

Rhys held it in front of him. “I had a little bit before coming in…”

“I see.”

“I… thought we could share it…”

Jack smirked and reached for the bottle and set it on the desk. He lead Rhys by the hips, bringing him onto a leg, sifting his tail through the whole in the armrest. Jack scooped Rhys’ legs over his lap, the motion pushing his nightie higher up his legs. Jack rested his hands over those deliciously creamy and feathered legs, noting how Rhys’ taloned feet curled and uncurled.

Jack took the bottle and uncapped it, handing it to Rhys. The crow took a gulp and handed it back so Jack could take a drink.

“I'm sorry, Jack… I've been an idiot…” Rhys played with the white bow dangling down his stomach. “I was just so embarrassed… I didn't even think about how it was affecting you… Of course I trust you, you've been so good to me…”

Jack brought Rhys in for a kiss. “I'm glad we're finally talking.”

“Me too.”

“No more sleeping in the nestroom?”

“No, I'll go back to the bed.”

“No more aggressively stealing from others?”

Rhys shrugged. “Not aggressively…”

Jack brushed Rhys’ bare, plucked neck, smoothing over it lightly. “No more of _this_?”

Rhys shivered under Jack's touch. “No… I'm calm now.”

“Good, that hurt more than anything else.” Jack kissed over the tiny, empty sockets up to Rhys’ chin, capturing that mouth again. “What do you say we try it again, hm?” Jack cooed quietly.

Rhys gasped. “What? But what if…” He began to turn a bright red. “The more comfortable I am the more likely I’ll do it… I’ve never done it in front of anyone before.”

Jack massaged Rhys’ thighs. “We don’t have to do it now if you don’t want to. I gotta tell ya, sweetheart, I find it pretty freakin’ hot.”

Rhys’ brows rose and then he burst into laughter. “You would!” He giggled, covering his mouth. Jack shrugged, taking several large glugs from the vodka. Rhys took it and did the same. “Okay, let’s do it. I do trust you and the worst has already happened, so…”

Jack kissed him, his hand reaching up past the nightie where he knew Rhys was bare. He wasn’t disappointed when his hand freely found his soft dick. He rubbed it softly, kissing Rhys’ shoulder and neck. Rhys sighed into Jack’s touches, his talons curling as his cock began to swell, the alcohol warm in his belly.

Jack shoved papers and a keyboard further onto the desk, ignoring the sound of a large pile of documents falling to the ground. He set the feather light crow on the desk, hiking his nightie above his hips. He knelt in front of Rhys, spreading his cheeks open wide. He leaned in, once more pressing his tongue roughly over Rhys’ quivering hole. Rhys moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Jack’s neck, his fingers gripping the older man’s hair. Rhys pulled him close, stroking his hard dick with the other hand.

Jack lapped hard over Rhys, pressing his tongue in. He licked Rhys fervently, while Rhys’ tail flitted mildly, whacking Jack in the thighs. It was a perfect gauge for where Rhys was. He tongue fucked Rhys and then brushed his tongue over the crow’s hole, drawing louder moans. Jack repeated this, letting Rhys get used to the rhythm.

When the tail began to flap wildly, Jack removed his face and stuck a finger inside Rhys. The crow groaned loudly, clenching around Jack’s finger. Jack fucked Rhys, regaining the lost mileage easily. He added a second finger, pressing deep and slow now, teasing Rhys and letting him pump his own dick, his head falling back as he cried out. Jack’s fingers probed as he pressed them in slowly, feeling. Rhys came, his yell heavy in Jack’s gut. He felt the hot, smooth surface of the egg push out. Jack curved his two fingers around the top, pushing it out and catching it with his other hand.

Rhys huffed, his body flushed, his eyes wide and nervous. Jack held the egg up, smirking. “See? Nice and good, huh, baby?”

The crow smiled. “Yeah!”

Jack set the egg on the chair, and stood, removing his pants. Rhys giggled, wrapping his legs around Jack and pulling him in. His hands wrapped around the man’s throbbing cock.

“Mmm, you liked that very much!” the crow mused.

Jack laughed. “I think I should help you the next time you lay.”

Rhys kissed him. “I think I could get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
